gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Athias
Athias Laerdaron __TOC__ =Evolution of Athias= This story here has little to do with Athias himself, and more to do with learning the intricacies that make platinum what it is. Athias was created sometime around 2002 as best I can guess. When I first popped into Platinum I thought it would be neat to have an ongoing storyline with my character. Originally he was a bit of a whiner, with a complete lack of confidence in himself. There were very few people who were actually able to see this stage of learning and I think most of them are gone by now. Needless to say the whiny, indecisive, irresolute, petulant child Athias was not exactly well received by the Platinum community at the time. I was learning how to play a wizard, finding my niche for what is well received, and just learning what Platinum was all about. Shortly after realizing my mistake, I tended to just avoid people as much as possible while I figure out what Athias is going to be all about. Eventually I decided to take a different turn Figuring things out It took me a while but I finally figured out that Athias was actually really good at being... A petulant child... Only without being whiny or lacking confidence, quite the opposite. Athias eventually became extremely cocky, borderline narcissistic, and his petulance turned into rudeness and cynicism. Despite all these not so pleasant qualities he still loves pretty much everyone, unless they cross him. He will go out of his way to help people whenever he can, including individuals he might be having a feud with at the moment. He is sometimes quick to temper, other times he has incredible patience. With Athias returning recently to Platinum after a long hiatus, it's hard to tell how the time away has changed him - however after killing two people within the first few days of his return, I find it hard to believe he has changed very much. Athias's mischief Athias takes a lot of things lightly. Sometimes a bit too lightly. With seeing all the adventurers he deals with come back to life over and over again, he doesn't exactly hold much value in life. So of course, for a very long time, he would kill people at the drop of a hat. He would instigate fights with people, and generally be a pain in the arse unless something was happening. Despite all of his mischief, he has somehow endeared himself to a great many people. Some things never change No matter how often I play Athias, I've come to the conclusion that some things simply never change with him. He will almost always sit in the park, regardless of where other people are hanging out. Although he's mostly done with his phase of mischief, he still enjoys throwing his weight around in... constructive fashions. He has no problems giving people spells and even offers them now. He revels in the fight, loves invasions and is extraordinarily overzealous in this case. He will go out of his way to areas that he knows full well are beyond his threshold for safety in order to look out for others. When it comes to everyday hunting he is incredibly practical however. Things Today Currently I'm focused on getting to cap. Who knows if I'll have the patience to finish it out, but I'll try to keep the motivation going. I am generally in one of three places: The park, The voln ice garden in icemule, or the aqueducts of OTF. I'm currently working on establishing him some more based on how the past few years away have changed him (not too much though, no worries). =Athias's Backstory= More to come in time. Category:Platinum Profiles